Malum's Tale
by Non Malum
Summary: Malum, a female ferret, is running from her past and a few other things as well. Will she ever be accepted? Or will she always be a Vermin in others' eyes?
1. Disclaimer

****

Redwall is owned by Brian Jacques. All copyrights are owned by Brian Jacques (probably). I am making NO money off of this story. My only payment is the enjoyment of my generous viewers.

* * *

**~ This story is rated T for teenage material. Though nothing too violent or explicit, please do not read this story if you are not the appropriate age group. Also, this story contains no Slash, so no need to worry. Thank you and I will begin the story shortly. ~**


	2. Chapter 1

"Justice comes for those who deserve it, but it sometimes comes to those who don't." – Sister Mayfield

**Chapter 1 **

Malum scurried through the dense underbrush, twigs and branches snapping beneath her feet and whipping her face. She was running for her life, trying to keep away from those bloody otters. Suddenly, she came upon a small, frozen river. She looked back and heard thundering steps chasing after her. Malum took a tentative step onto the ice, trying not to slip. Then, she took another step and another until she was in the middle of the river. Looking behind her once again, spotting one lone otter break through the underbrush and spot her. He growled and called out to the other otters.

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND 'ER!" He yelled and suddenly there were about 10 otters, with their bows drawn taunt.

"Crap." Malum said, starting to rush across the ice.

She took a huge leap forward and suddenly the ice beneath her crackled, and a thin hairline fracture spread beneath her feet. She gasped and tried to step away but the ice below her cracked, sending her plummeting into the frigid water below. She tried to get back to the surface, but was stuck under the ice. She pounded on the ice, but only saw otters staring down at her solemnly she grabbed for her dagger, and stabbed in into the ice, but it did little effect and she was running out of air. Suddenly, she was out of air, and was floating down the stream, her vision starting to get black around the edges. Then she saw someone step on the ice above her, driving his sword into the ice and starting to chop at the ice above her. She smiled at his efforts and then blacked out.

When Malum awoke, she was lying in a soft bed with a white blanket over her. She rubbed the quilt and smiled at how soft it was. Then she heard the crackle of a fire beside her. She looked over and spotted a small creature, probably a hamster, sitting in the chair by her side, snoring softly. Suddenly, the flap opened in the tent and in walked an otter, glaring at Malum.

"Well, since you're looking at me like that, I guess I'm not dead yet." Malum said and the otter snorted, gently shaking the hamster.

"Chewy, I'm here to relieve you." The otter said and the hamster shot up, rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks Riptide, She was really good, didn't wake-up at all, just kept muttering Abbass and Matris for no reason." Sir Chewy said, and then he noticed Malum awake.

"Oh! You're finally awake! Good thing I cam along just in time to save you from a watery grave under the ice! Since your pals the otters were just watching you die." Sir Chewy said, shooting the tent flap a dirty look.

"You were the sword!" Malum exclaimed, remembering the sword right before she blacked out.

"Yeah…" Sir Chewy said, and the otter rolled his eyes, walking out of the tent.

Suddenly, another otter walked in, glaring at Malum.

"The vermin has finally awoken! Thank you Chewy, but I think I can handle her now." The otter said, and the hamster, Chewy, glared him down and started to chitter in anger.

"I prefer not to leave you alone with her, after all, you guys didn't help her when she was under the ice and I'd hate to think what you'd do now." Sir chewy said, his paw straying towards his sword.

"This is my clan and this is my tent Sir Chewy. So get out before I have to force you to." The otter said, his paw also darting towards his sword.

"On the contrary Skipper, this is my tent, or at least that's what you told me when I brought the so called vermin into your camp." Sir Chewy said, sitting down in his chair and getting comfortable.

"At least question her!" Skipper pleaded, and Sir Chewy sighed.

"Fine, I'll get some information from her. Now leave."

"Okay, but please get some information on her!" Skipper said, running out of the tent.

"Name?" Sir Chewy asked.

"Non Malum. Yours?" Malum asked.

"Sir Chewy. Age?"

"20. Yours?"

"25. Job?"

"What?" Malum asked, confused.

"Do you have a job in a horde?" Chewy asked, and Malum frowned.

"Nope, I'm a rogue ferret." Malum answered. "What's your job?"

"I'm the Warrior of Redwall."

Malum gasped, and Sir Chewy smiled and pulled the sword out.

"That's… That's… The sword! Oh my lord, it really is!" Malum said, looking at how it gleamed in the moonlight. "That's the sword of Martin the Warrior!"

"How did you know that?" Sir Chewy asked, and Malum looked away.

"I heard the stories as a child." Malum explained and Chewy smiled.

"Did you get any information?" Skipper asked from the doorway.

"Why do you need to know?" Sir Chewy asked.

"If we are going to prosecute her, we need information." Skipper explained, and Sir Chewy started to chitter loudly.

"You're going to prosecute a ferret who just managed to wander onto your territory?" He asked, and Skipper smiled evilly.

"Of course!" He said, turning towards Malum and pulling her out of bed.

She stumbled but Skipper pulled her out into the open of the camp. She looked around, blinking at the paleness of the snow on the cold ground. Skipper let go of her and she tried to stable herself. Suddenly, Sir Chewy walked out of the tent and looked around at the otters.

"So, how shall we punish the vermin?" Skipper asked, and Malum ears flattened on top of her head in anger.

Sir Chewy placed his paw on her shoulder to calm her down and spoke up.

"You guys are horrible! You're going to prosecute a poor ferret-maid for walking on your lands by accident!" Sir Chewy asked, aghast.

"What draws the line between poor and criminal? If we don't punish all of them, then we have to judge." Skipper Torva said, and Malum followed him to the middle of the crowd.

"What shall we do?" He asked, and suddenly a hand flew up from a nearby otter. "Yes, Stingray?"

"I propose we make her an example! To warn other vermin not to mess with us! We should make her pay!" Stingray yelled and some of the otters agreed.

Malum's ears lowered in defeat. Suddenly, a little tiny fur ball dove through the crowd and ran up to Skipper. It started to tug on his robe and Skipper looked down in surprise. Malum expected him to push it away but instead he gave a smile. Then Malum looked closer and saw that it was a baby otter.

"Daddy, what you do with fwerret?" The otter babe asked, and Skipper looked nervous.

"We gotta get rid of it for your protection, Lissy." Skipper said and Lissy scowled.

"No! Why can't she stay? PWEASE DADDY?" Lissy pleaded but Skipper put his foot down.

"No, she's dangerous and must be taken care of!" Skipper said, turning away from Lissy.

"-Sniffle- B-b-but d-d-daddy… WAAAAAH!" Lissy screamed, starting to cry.

Skipper tried to shush her but she just started to scream louder, causing all of the otters to look at Skipper. Skipper sighed and let in.

"Fine Lisolette… Just shush!" Skipper said and Lisolette stopped crying, sitting up and smiling.

"Thank you daddy!" Lissy said and she ran over to Malum. "You wanna come meet some of the other Dibbuns?"

"Umm…" Malum stuttered, looking at Sir Chewy, who smiled and waved his hand for her to go. "Sure."

Lissy grabbed Malum's hand and dragged her over to the river side. Malum looked around but saw no one. She looked at Lisolette quizzically. Lisolette gave Malum and smile and then let out a scream.

"Come on out! It's Co-Leader Lissy reporting with a visitor!" She yelled and Malum jumped when suddenly the bushes and water moved to reveal about 10 otter Dibbuns all watching her carefully.

"Lissy, who is this outsider?" The leader, Reykur asked.

"Brother Reykur! You don't have to talk to me like that, I'm your sister for Pete's sake!" Lissy complained. "Oh, and this is Malum."

"Hello Malum, and welcome to the DOW. (The Dibbun Otter Warriors)." Reykur said, pulling a stick out of his belt and waving it in the air. "I shall knight thee!"

Malum stooped down and Reykur smacked her on the shoulder with the stick, causing all of the other Dibbuns to yell for joy. Malum smiled and was pushed down, and everyone sat in a circle, starting to tell stories about what happened in their lives today and interesting tales that they have heard. Malum looked at Lisolette quizzically.

"It's tradition. We DOW always share everything, so that there are no secrets and we know each other even more. We share both everyday tales of today, and fun tales that we have heard or have created." Lisolette explained and Malum nodded in understanding.

**Author's Note: Brian Jacques has died over the weekend! I just found that out when I went to my Redwall website and one of my members posted it online! I can't believe he died at such a 'young' age! He was only 71, and his last book, the Rogue Crew is coming out later this *Spring*. I hope it has a good Vermin, but I am deeply saddened by this news.**


End file.
